All Things
by Rain C. Frosty
Summary: Is it possable to live after falling 1,000 feet and not having a scatch on you. Well when the saturdays find a girl that this has happened to but can't remember a thing will her memories come back or will her Dark secrets stay hiden forever. ON HOLD!
1. Falling

On a mountain in Antarctica, an 11 year old girl was walking, almost at the top of it. It looked like she was trying to find something. She was wearing a backpack, pants and a winter coat over a blue shirt. She had curly brown hair and sparkling blue eyes. She looked at her cell phone to see what time it was. The sun had set leaving only darkness around her as she came closer to the top of the mountain. She thought she heard something behind her, but when she looked nothing was there. As she got closer to the top, the noise she heard got stronger, like it was right behind her. She stopped, and just stood there.

"Go away" She said staying as still as she could.

"Well I think we both know that will not happen" He said getting closer. She started running as fast as she could. She looked behind her and saw a spider like thing right behind her. She ran and ran but could not out run him. She knew if she stopped that he would get it, so she just ran to the top of the mountain, unaware that they were coming close to the cliff of it. Then she was falling off of it, looking to see the spider shooting a web at her, but she dodged it. She would never give it to them, not while she was still alive at least. She hit her head on a rock and hit the ground and everything went black.

"Come on, we have to hurry" Doc said as they landed the airship in the cold snow.

"Why do we have to come here and this early in the morning" Zak said still have asleep.

"Well Argost ship landed here last night according to Paul so we have to see if there is a key here" Drew said putting her coat on. Dr. Cheecho was by a big mountain. When they started to get closer to it Zak's powers went crazy.

"Mom, what is happening?" Zak said. But then they saw something glowing in the snow. Komodo started growling at it. They went and started digging till they saw someone's hand. Then Zak's powers went off. When they got the girl out she was still alive but by the looks, badly injured, at least on broken bone and she had a giant bump on her head.

In the infirmary, they were looking at her to see what was wrong.

"Well, surprisingly, no broken bones" Doc said confused.

"Drew can I talk to you alone" Doc said walking in the hallway. Zak waited in the infirmary with the girl.

"Ouch" He heard her say. He went by the table/ bed/ chair. He saw her stat to open her eyes. The first thing she saw was Zak.

"Who are you? Where am I? Who am I" She said confused.

"I'm Zak. You're in our infirmary. "He said trying to calm her down.

"Infirmary?" She said confused.

"Yes, were you go when you are hurt or sick" Zak said to her.

"But I'm just fine I remember- um- um" She said trying to remember.

Doc and drew were talking in the hallway by where the kids were.

"Drew I am telling you that no one could possibly live though that "Doc said to drew as he past back and forth.

"Well we should probably look in to this" Drew said walking to the infirmary.

When they walked in she was standing up and Zak was asking her things.

"Mom she can't remember anything" Zak said. "So I just call her MG" Zak said to his mom and dad.

"Why MG" Drew said. "For mystery girl" He said as she got closer to them.

"Mom we can't just put her back on the streets, she doesn't know anything anymore" Zak said.

"OK, She can stay with us but only till her memories come back." Drew said showing her to their spare bed room. "So you really don't remember anything" Drew said but got no reply. "Don't worry. We will get back your memories." Drew said walking down the hall as MG laid on the bad.

At wired world

"She got away" Argost said throwing books and everything. "I will find her if it's the last thing I do" Argost said till Munya came in and gave him great news. "So she has lost her memories. Well this might not be so hard after all" Argost said.

**So why dose Argost want her? How did she survive that fall? Review to find out!**


	2. The Ball

MG came out of her room and went to see what Zak was doing. She was still confused and felt bad from the fall.

"Hi MG" Zak said as she walked in.

"Hi Zak Saturday" She said sitting by him. (Before she went to bed they told her there names)

"Just call me Zak" He said focusing on his game.

"So what are you doing Zak Saturday" She said.

"Zak, and playing video games, you want to try"

"No, I still feel a little sick from when I fell" She said.

"Do you remember anything yet" Zak said concerned.

"Nope" She said staring at him.

"Why are you staring at me" Zak asked.

"Just thinking" She answered turning to the TV.

"Come on guys we have to go" Drew shouted.

"Go were" MG asked getting nervous.

"Well mom and dad trace a key and they say it's somewhere around this forest so we have to check it out" He told her as they walked in the airship and fastened their seatbelts.

"Key to what"

"To Kur"

"What is Kur" So the whole way there Zak told her stories about Kur and about Argost and stuff like that.

"We are here everyone" Drew said. They walked out and saw they were in the middle of the forest. Fisk komodo and Zon were going to watch the airship, Zak and MG go one way and Doc and Drew the other.

"So what are we looking for" MG asked.

"I really don't know, something that looks strange and old" Zak said Wile Mg started to climb a tree.

What are you doing" Zak asked.

"Looking from a high place" She said but then falling off the tree and landing on something hard.

"Hey Zak Saturday, look at this" She said picking up a green orb with green sparkles in it.

"1. it's just Zak 2. It just looks like a toy ball or something" Zak said walking away. MG picked it up and ran after him. They both sat down on a fallen log.

"I think it looks pretty cool" MG said shaking it."

"Hey Zak Saturday, look there is like a picture in it" She said as Zak leaded on her and looked.

"Ya your right" They looked at each other and saw how close they were then they were just about to kiss when,

"I hate to breakup such a touching moment but I need to find Kur faster than this is coming along" A very pale man jumped out of the tree and landed right in front of them.

"Argost" Zak said getting out his claw.

"Boy, I don't think you will want to hurt me" Argost said

"Ya why would that be" Zak said but in the blink of an eye he grabbed MG and then his airship came.

"Goodbye Saturday"

"Zak Saturday help" MG yelled

Zak shout his claw when Argost was right by his ship and he dropped MG. Zak ran up and caught her then looked up to see Argost and his airship was gone.

"Zak is everything ok, we heard screaming" Drew and Doc said as they ran to him. Then Zak told them the whole story.

"I don't get it why would he want her" Doc said walking back and forth.

"Mabey just as a hostage" Drew said.

"We should just get to bed" Drew and doc said going to their bed room as Zak went to get MG.

"Hey MG, we have to go to bed" Zak said. He saw her sitting on the couch. He sat next to her then noticed she was staring at something. She was staring at her backpack.

"Zak Saturday, did you, your mom, or dad look in my backpack" She asked now looking at him.

"No why"

"I just feel like we should stay out of it" She said.

"I won't let them but we really should go to bed before mom and dad come out here to see we are still up" Zak said.

"Goodnight Zak Saturday" She yelled running in here room.

"Night, Mystery Girl" He said going to his room.

"Why is this so familiar, Kur, Argost, The ball" She thought to herself in her room. She was holding the ball and shaking it looking at the sparkles flow around.

"Well she has the 2 now, we have to move faster now" Argost said as he got ready to start his show.

What does MG have that Argost wants? Find out next week on "The Secret Saturdays"

I do not own it.


	3. Into the forest

"Hey, MG. Wake up." Zak said standing in her doorway. She looked at the clock with her eyes half open. It said 1:14.

"It's past one, what." She said sitting up in her bed.

"Come here. I have to show you something." Zak said running to the living room. MG got up and followed him. Zak turned on the TV and it said on the screen V. V. Argost Weird World.

"Argost is on a magic box, well what's so great about that" She said confused. Zak started to laugh.

"No, it's called a TV; you watch stuff for fun on it. This is a TV show that Argost made, we are not allowed to watch it but we do anyway." Zak said.

"Doesn't ring a bell" She said still confused.

"You really must have hit your head good"

"Good, it is not good that I hit my head"

"OK, maybe tomorrow we can try to get you memories back"

"K" She said. "But still, you think it is good I hit my head"

"We have a lot of work to do" Zak said before MG fell asleep on his shoulder and soon Zak was fast asleep.

They didn't know that they were being watch as they fell asleep, a little robot bug was on the ceiling and Argost was controlling it and was watching their every move since MG got there.

The Next Day

"MORNING" They heard someone yell as they jumped on their legs and turned to see Doc and Drew with frowns on.

MG was in her room and Zak was in the control room talking to his mom and dad.

"Zak we have told you a million times not to watch weird world and with MG, He almost kidnapped her" Doc yelled as he started getting stuff ready for the mission.

When they were all in the airship, Drew said

"OK, we should be there in about 10 minutes if we go fast" She looked back and saw MG holding a green ball.

"Were did you get that MG" She said as they lifted off.

"I found it in the forest before Argost attacked us" She started. "Sometimes if you look real close, you can see pictures"

Drew turned around and landed the ship. They all got out and split up. MG and Zak went one way. Fiskerton and komodo went one way and Doc and Drew the other.

"OK MG, tell me, what do you remember" Zak said as they walked in the market place.

"Not a thing" She said walking into the forest.

"Where are you going?"

"I really don't know" she said just staring at the ball in her hands. Zak ran after her.

"Mom said not to go in the forest because we could get lost or something, and why do you always carry this" He said as he snatch it from her hand.

"Hey give it back" She yelled but Zak ran into the forest with MG running up behind him. He turned and lost her.

"Come on Zak, this is not fair. I'm the one who hit my head" She yelled out with echoed though out the forest.

"Well I think that it is fair" She heard someone say. When she turned around she saw Argost. She turned back around and tried running but Van Rook came out of the tree and grabbed her.

"Help Za-"She was cut off when van rook covered her mouth and then they jumped in there airship and flew off. Zak saw it fly right past him.

"Mystery girl" He ran to where the ship toke off and saw a piece of paper, when he read it, it said to call a phone number sighed by Argost.

"Zak, you were trusted to watch her and now she is in the hands of evil, she could be dead" Doc yelled as he dilled the number.

"Dad, you seem to care a lot about her"

"I'm just a little suspicion. I mean, she falls off a mountain 1,000 feet in the air without a scratch and Argost is always after her" He called the number and got the answer machine.

"Hello Saturdays" Argost said on it. "I have as you say MG and well sadly a part is missing and you know what I'm talking about, that orb is what I want and if it is mine I might let her live but until then" It turned off and went black.

"That orb she had in the airship" Drew said "She must have dropped it in the forest come on" She said again as they all ran in the airship. Zak turned around, took the orb out of his backpack and looked at it.

"If you look at it closely you can see a picture" He said to himself. He shakes it but when he looked at it he thought he saw an arrow pouting to go right. He then knew what to do.

So what is all this about? Review and you will find out.

You can watch episode 11 called Black Monday on cartoon network . com now.


End file.
